¿Perfecto?… Nadie lo es
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Trata de como se siente Gouenji sobre la autoridad que tiene su padre sobre él. One shot y Song fic. Inspirada en la cancionde Perfect del grupo Simple Plan.


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, yo aquí de nuevo trayendo un pequeño One shot de Gouenji._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de _**_Inazuma Eleven_**_ no me pertenecen._

**Aviso: **_La canción que se presenta acontinuación es de: **Simple Plan — Perfect**_

* * *

**¿Perfecto?… Nadie lo es.**

"_Si con la práctica se alcanza la perfección y nadie es perfecto… ¿para que esforzarse?"_

* * *

**Shuuya Gouenji**

* * *

Un chico de cabello color crema se encontraba en una banca sentando, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho desde chico…

—_Shuuya, sabes que tienes que esforzarte mucho._

—_Sí, lo sé padre. _

**POV´Gouenji**

Después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado, desde un inicio te hice caso. Estudie, me esforcé en tener buenas calificaciones, en no causar problemas, en enfocarme para lo mejor… pero aun así después de todo, no me dejas disfrutar de algo que me gusta… ¿Por qué?

_Hey dad, look at me_  
_Think back and talk to me_  
_Did I grow up according to the plan ?_  
_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_  
_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

Quería jugar futbol y tú me diste permiso, pero con una condición.

—_Papá, déjame al menos jugar futbol._

—_Pero Shuuya._

—_Solo déjame, además tengo buenas calificaciones y todo._

—_Okei, pero si bajas tus notas por ese juego. Lo dejaras. _

—_Ok._

Sabía que desde un principio eso y lo acepte, aun tengo mis calificaciones iguales… pero tu ahora resulta que no quieres que juegue mas… sin embargo ahora no se qué hacer… si hacerte caso o no…

_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't pretend that_  
_I'm all right_  
_And you can't change me_

Desde un principio quise poder hacer lo que me pediste, hacer que te sintieras orgulloso de mí… pero creo que no lo he logrado por completo.

Nunca seré lo suficiente bueno para ti… después de todo lo que he hecho, me duele.

Me duele que no me aceptes, como soy _yo._

Pero, aun así me siento bien cuando hago lo que me gusta en mi vida… jugar futbol y estar con la persona que amo.

Y no puedes cambiar lo que me he convertido en este tiempo… y lo sabes.

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_And we can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

La comunicación que teníamos poco… la perdimos.

Lo siento… discúlpame por no ser como querías que fuera, solo quiero ser como yo quiero sin reglas sin nadie que me diga que debo esforzarme por algo… perdón si no soy _perfecto. _

Pero ya no puedo regresar al ser el mismo de antes…

_I try not to think_  
_About the pain I feel inside_  
_Did you know you used to be my hero?_  
_All the days you spent with me_  
_Now seem so far away_  
_And it feels like you don't care anymore_  
_And now I try hard to make it_  
_I just want to make you proud_  
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_  
_I can't stand another fight_  
_And nothing's alright_

A veces pienso en el dolor que quizás te cause a ti, a Yukka y a… mi.

Pero trato de no pensar en eso… después de todo, yo elegí mi destino.

Antes cuando no sabía hasta que punto llevarías tu autoridad sobre mí, tú solías ser el hombre que mas respetaba en este mundo… ¿lo sabías?

_Recuerdo _son los únicos que ahora me quedan de cómo nos la pasábamos antes… pero después de que mi madre muriera tú te alegaste de Yukka y de mi. Todo lo que pasamos… solo son recuerdos lejanos que nunca se volverán a repetir.

Aunque para ti, parece que no te importa en lo más mínimo mismo. Después de que empecé a jugar Futbol, empezaron las peleas y creo que si pasa una más…

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_

Perdón…

Perdón…

Perdóname… por no ser _perfecto_, como tú querías que fuera.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
_And nothing's gonna make this right again_  
_Please don't turn your back_  
_I can't believe it's hard_  
_Just to talk to you_  
_'Cuz you don't understand_

Después de todo nada va cambiar las cosas que dijimos los dos, ya todo paso y creo que ya elegí… cual será mi camino para mi futuro.

No intentes arreglar las cosa… que ya no podremos, por favor solo quiero decirte que no podre seguir el plan que teníamos planeado desde hace años.

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I can't be perfect_  
_Now it's just too late_  
_We can't go back_  
_I'm sorry I can't be perfect _**(2X)**

Y es cierto lo que dicen, _nada dura._

Y ya elegí mi propio camino que seguiré… no importa que no me apoyes, es lo que yo elegí.

* * *

**Narración normal. **

El chico se levanto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Llego y fue hasta donde se encontraría con su padre, toco y entro.

— ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? —pregunto su padre sin mirarlo.

—Ya —suspiro— Seguiré estando en el club de futbol… no iré a Alemania a estudiar lo que tú querías que eligiera— se dio la vuelta sin dejar hablar a su padre.

Abrió la puerta y antes de salir

—Y perdona… si no fui lo que tú querías.

Sin decir más, salió. Y dejo a su padre con las palabras en la boca.

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

**(2X): **_Significa que se repite ese pedazo de la cancion, dos veces. _

* * *

**N/A: **_Espero que les haya gustado…_

_¡Comenten! __Adiós y nos leemos~_


End file.
